I'll Be (Sequel to Back 2 Good
by Batchickh
Summary: Scully discovers that Mulder has a few tricks of his own.


Title: I'll Be   
Author: [Starbuck][1]   
Rating: PG   
Disclaimer: I must admit it. I borrowed the characters, Mulder and Scully, from Chris Carter. I promised I would give them back but I'm not quite sure I'm ready to yet. So Chris, please forgive me. I just can't let them go.   
Summary: This is the sequel to Back 2 Good. Since working with a song seemed to work so well, I decided to see just how closely art imitates life. Or in this case, is it the other way around? The song, "I'll Be" belongs to Edwin McCain. I'm just borrowing that too...I swear it! :) You might want to grab a tissue here...it's going to be a bumpy ride.   
Archive: Sure...just put my name in there somewhere....thank you.   
My "Scully" tribute (as always)....raising hell in Wilkes-Barre, PA in two days buddy (for the rest of you out there...if you know where that is give yourself ten points).   
  


> Mulder snapped the cell phone shut and turned on the same radio station that he had been listening to in his office on the car stereo. He was heading over to Scully's apartment but he knew he had to take his time. He couldn't rush this. He had been waiting for this for over six years. Even though his entire being wanted to get there at the speed of light, he knew that he had to savor every minute. Mostly, he just wanted it to be as special for Scully as he knew it was going to be for him. He did have a few things to take care of before he got there anyway. 
> 
> Meanwhile, back at Scully's apartment..... 
> 
> Scully couldn't keep herself from blushing. The radio station had just played the song she requested for Mulder. She knew that Mulder always kept the radio in their office on the same frequency. He usually blasted it when no one was around but her. Since no one was supposed to be in the building besides him, she thought it might just work. Chances were that at some point he would turn it on. Hopefully he would do so before her song played. 
> 
> Scully planned this with extreme surgical precision. She had gone over her brother's house to have an early New Year's Day dinner. She had stayed long enough to appease her family, but casually excused herself by explaining that she was really tired from the case her and Mulder had just finished the night before. No one expected that the real reason she was leaving was that she had planned a romantic evening for her and Mulder. If they only knew. Bill would probably lock her up in a psych ward demanding that she regain her senses. Normally, she might have agreed with him. After last night, everything had changed 
> 
> She didn't have time to cook dinner so she ordered an assortment of Mulder's favorite food: pizza, chinese, and even burgers. She highly doubted they would eat much of it but she wanted to make sure she had covered all the bases. This freed her enough to get showered, put on some makeup, and decide what the hell she was going to wear. She decided that her best course of action in that area was to keep it simple. She selected her favorite pair of boot cut Levi's, a black knit sweater that was somewhat on the snug side but not too much, and her well worn Kenneth Cole ankle high boots. She looked herself over the mirror and was happy with the outcome. She knew Mulder would be shocked to see her in a un-Scully-like ensemble. It was precisely the reaction she was hoping for. 
> 
> Satisfied, she grabbed a Miller Lite from the fridge. Popped the cap off the bottle and sat down on the couch to listen to the radio. It was still only 6:48 pm Time seemed to be going by so slow. She didn't know what to do with herself. Her nerves were as sharp as nails. She took a few sips of beer and wished that it could help her. 
> 
> "Hey listeners. It seems that we have quite the fledgling romance brewing here. This is a song from Spooky to Starbuck. Buckle your seat belts folks! Just take a listen to this song by Edwin McCain and I'll be back to fill you in on all the juicy details." 
> 
> Scully chugged half of the bottle of Miller Lite and ran to the fridge to grab another. She was going to need it. 
> 
> _The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful...Stop me and steal my breath...Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky...Never revealing their depth..._
> 
> Scully had heard this song several times on the radio, once even when Mulder was in the car. Yet, never did it move her as much as it did now. For the rest of her life, she would never be able to listen to this song without thinking of him. 
> 
> Scully took a few more sips of her beer trying in vain to calm herself down. It wasn't working as well as she hoped. 
> 
> _And tell me that we belong together..._
> 
> "I've been thinking about telling you that for the last four years. Too bad I was such a chicken shit", she thought to herself. 
> 
> _Dress it up with the trapping of love...I'll be captivated...I'll hang from your lips...Instead of the gallows of heartache than hang from above..._
> 
> "This can't really be happening. Can it?" 
> 
> _And I'll be your crying shoulder...I'll be love suicide...And I'll be better when I'm older...I'll be the greatest fan of your life...._
> 
> "God knows I'm yours Mulder." 
> 
> _And rain falls angry on the tin roof...As we lie awake in my bed...._
> 
> "Here's hoping", she said as she raised the bottle and took another sip, a large one. The first bottle was now empty. She grabbed the second, removed the cap, and took a drink. 
> 
> _And you're my survival, you're my living proof...My love is alive and not dead...And tell me that we belong together...Dress it up with the trappings of love...I'll be captivated...I'll hang from your lips...Instead of the gallows of heartache than hang from above..._
> 
> Scully couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and began pacing around the room. She checked her watch....6:50 pm. She wondered how in the world she was going to get through the next 10 minutes. 
> 
> _And I'll be your crying shoulder...I'll be love suicide...And I'll be better when I'm older...I'll be the greatest fan of your life...._
> 
> _And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I fought my way back from the dead..._
> 
> "Oh my God...." 
> 
> _I tuned in, I turned on, remembered the thing that you said...I'll be your crying shoulder...I'll be love suicide...And 'll be better when I'm older...I'll be the greatest fan of your life....I'll be your crying shoulder...I'll be love suicide...And I'll be better when I'm older...I'll be the greatest fan of your life....the greatest fan of your life..._
> 
> As the song faded into the background, the DJ came back on. "Okay folks, as promised, I have an interesting development in the Spooky/Starbuck saga. It seems that Spooky has taken the challenge offered him by the oh so sexy Starbuck. He does have a message to pass along to her though. Ready Starbuck?" 
> 
> "C'mon...what are ya waiting for? Can't you see I'm dying over here?" 
> 
> "Well Starbuck, ready or not, Spooky is on his way over to your place as we speak." 
> 
> "And?...And?" 
> 
> "I do have some bad news though...he is running a little late. I guess Spooky has a plan of his own." 
> 
> "God Mulder, can you ever be on time?" 
> 
> "Hey Spooky and Starbuck...have a great night. Do me a favor though....give us an update...the city of Washington, D.C. wants to know...On that note...here's another hit by Alanis Morrisette, 'Head Over Feet' in honor of the lovebirds." 
> 
> Scully never heard the song even begin. She was too busy making sure everything was the way she wanted it to be. All she needed now was Mulder. Boy, was that the truth. She finished off the last of the second bottle of beer and continued to pace around the room. She moved the same vase of flowers three times before putting back where it was when she started. It now was 7:10 pm. 
> 
> "C'mon Mulder...any day now...." 
> 
> _(Knock, knock, knock)_
> 
> "Oh shit!" 
> 
> ********************* 
> 
> I don't know where any of this is coming from but if you want more...let me know. Now I dare you to put that Edwin McCain CD in and play that song. [~Starbuck][1]

   [1]: mailto:batchick@ptdprolog.net



End file.
